Issei el dragon del odio y rencor
by jorgeluisperezsalas
Summary: Luego de haber perdido a sus padres por culpa de los demonios del clan gremory y Fénix issei entrena con son goku para poder vengarlos
1. Chapter 1

**issei el dragon del odio y rencor**

 **Nos encontramos con issei estando con sus padres los cuáles vivían con felicidad la cual no duraria mucho devido a que una tarde sus padres le dijeron que saldrían a comprar unos víveres y no se preocupara a lo que issei no escucho devido a que se encontraba con unos audífonos viendo anime a lo que cuando pasó 2 horas issei se preocupó al no encontrar a sus padres y salió a el vecindario a buscarlos pero al irse sus padres llegaron encontrándose a 2 hombres a lo que el padre pregunto quienes son y que quieren a lo que uno de los hombres dijo: somos demonios de los clanes gremory y Fénix y venimos a matar al chico ya que es una amenaza para nosotros a lo que con una bola de magia mato a los padres de issei y quemó la casa , issei al no encontrar a sus padres se dispuso a volver a su casa cuando vio está quemarse y salió corriendo en su dirección al llegar vio a 2 hombres con los cuerpos de sus padres y este se quedó inmóvil al ver esa escena cuando escucho una voz: quieres poder y tomar venganza a lo que issei dijo: si quiero matar a estos malditos a lo que en ese momento al ver esos demonios se lanzo al ataque y con una espada de energía corto a uno y con otra le traspasó el estómago al otro matandolos al instante a lo que este tomo los cuerpos de sus padres y salió de la casa dispuesto a darles un entierro digno a sus padres y así al llegar a un cementerio enterró los cuerpos de sus padres diciendo que vengaria su muerte.**

 **Un día había pasado donde este conoció al dragon que llevaba en su interior el cual era del elemento rayo llamado: slider el que le contó todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural relatando la historia de las facciones y le dijo que debería volverse fuerte para tomar venganza de esos demonios y poder protegerse de las 3 facciones devido a que lo buscarían por su poder y entonces issei pregunto como me volveré fuerte a lo que slider le dijo irás a entrenar con son goku (nota de autor:así es amigos goku será el maestro de issei) a lo que este pregunto es un conocido tuyo a lo que slider diría que lo conoció cuando un día este lo confronta pero este le perdono la vida y se volvió un amigo.**

 **Así slider le dijo donde vivía al llegar issei tocó la puerta a lo que goku abrió preguntando que necesitas a lo que issei dijo vengo a pedir que me entrene a lo que goku pregunto cual es el motivo a lo que slider dijo amigo goku mi portador perdió a sus padres y quiere volverse fuerte para vengarlos a lo que goku al entender la situación aceptó entrenarlo así pasando 10 años en los que issei se volvió fuerte y así agradeció por el entretenimiento y goku le dijo que lo llamará si estuviera en problemas. Así el día acabo y issei durmió devido a que mañana tendría que asistir a la preparatoria.**

 **Al día siguiente issei llego a la Academia siendo observado por todos los estudiantes por el lado de las mujeres estás estaban muy sonrojadas y por el de los hombres estos tenían cara de envidia y odio a lo que issei paso olímpicamente de las miradas de todos.**

 **Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo y espero dejen sus comentarios para ver que tal les pareció hasta la próxima**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Issei el dragon del odio y rencor**

 **Luego de haber entrado a la Academia issei se dirigió al salón que le fue asignado al llegar tocó la puerta a lo que un maestro le dijo que se le ofrece joven a lo que issei le entregó el papel que decía que era un nuevo estudiante a lo que el maestro le pidió que esperará un momento y así el maestro dijo que había un nuevo estudiante a lo que issei paso y al entrar se oyó un gran grito de las chicas ya que se veía muy guapo y los hombres lo veían con mirada de muerte a lo que el maestro calló a sus alumnos y le pidió a issei que tomará asiento y así pasó el tiempo hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo donde issei salió al patio y al salir vio a un grupo de chicas que perseguían a 2 chicos a lo que issei los tomo de la camisa impidiendo que escaparan.**

 **Y entonces matsuda dijo:sueltanos maldito chico bonito pero ya era tarde ya que las chicas del club de kendo ya los habían alcanzado a lo que una de sus integrantes llamada murallama le agradeció por haber atrapado a los 2 pervertidos a lo que issei contestó que no fue nada y no le gustaban los pervertidos y así las les dieron una paliza a los 2 mencionados.**

 **En eso murallama pregunto a issei que si podría comer con el a lo que issei aceptó ya que le gustaba tener compañía donde llegaron bajo un árbol donde se encontraba el dichoso club de ocultismo donde por la ventana los miraba una chica de cabello carmesí llamada rias Gremory a lo que issei voltio a verla al igual que murallama la cual dijo que era rias Gremory a lo que issei cambió su cara a una de furia y así la pelirroja le pregunto a su reyna llamada akeno himejima sobre el chico a lo que akeno contestó que era un nuevo estudiante y pregunto el motivo de su interés a lo que la carmesí dijo que sentía un gran poder en el y posiblemente le propondría formar parte de su séquito así le diría a koneko ( la plana Loli ) que lo vigilará.**

 **Y así transcurrió el resto del día en el que issei se sentía aburrido hasta que timbro el fin de clases en donde issei salió rumbo a su departamento a lo que se percató que lo seguían cuando giró en un callejón y dijo salió con voz sería sal de tu escondite a lo que koneko salió sorprendida por qué la descubrió a lo que issei pregunto que es lo que quieres y quien te envío a lo que la Loli koneko respondió que su presidenta rias Gremory le pidió que lo vigilará a lo que issei furioso le dijo: dile a tu presidenta que deje de molestarme si no quiere problemas a lo que la Loli se molestó elevando su aura tratando de intimidar al castaño a lo que este también elevó su aura dejando en ridículo a koneko a lo que le dijo ahora largó de mi vista demonio y así la Loli koneko salió corriendo rumbo a el club de ocultismo.**

 **Pasados unos minutos la Loli koneko llegó con su ama donde le informó lo sucedido dejando asombrada a rias Gremory la cual no hizo caso de la advertencia a lo que está le pidió a su caballero kiba yuto que mañana lo trajiera al club para hacer que se uniera a su séquito y así se retirándose.**

 **Al día siguiente issei despertaba cuando miró su reloj viendo que faltaban 10 minutos para que iniciarán las clases a lo que dio un grito maldiciendose por no levantarse mientras slider el dragon que llevaba en su interior no paraba de reír al ver a su compañero de esa manera a lo que issei dijo: no te daré más tu jugo de manzanas a lo que slider dijo: no compañero no me quites mi jugo de manzanas ten piedad de mi suplicando.**

 **Pasados los 10 minutos el timbre de inició de las clases sono donde issei llegaría justo a tiempo donde el día transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llegó el fin de estas donde de costumbre issei saldria del salón dirigiéndose a su departamento a lo que su camino fue interrumpido por un Rubio el cual le dijo que lo acompañara ya que su presidenta rias Gremory quería hablar con el a lo que issei enfadado le contesto dile a la ( perra ) gremory que no lo vuelva a molestar o tendría problemas y así el Rubio se fue al club del ocultismo donde le informó que no quiso hablar a lo que la perra carmesí no se iva a rendir.**

 **Con issei este se encontraba hablando con slider el cual le dijo que cuando iva a tomar su venganza contra los demonios a lo que issei iva a contestar cuando fue interrumpido por una chica la cual le dijo que si era issei a lo este asintió y le pregunto que quien era a lo que está se presentó como yuma y le pregunto si podrían tener una cita a lo que issei al sentir su energía y ver que era un ángel caído la rechazo y está le pregunto porque a lo que issei respondió que no salía con personas desconocidas y así yuma se fue al no haber podido cumplir con su misión.**

 **Bueno fin del capitulo en este fic rias tendrá al portador del dragon rojo que se llamará ken devido a que issei tiene a slider que es un dragon de electricidad y me gustaría su opinión para ver si quieren harem y ver quienes serían**


End file.
